One, Two, Three
by FerryBerry
Summary: Pre S6. What happens on New Year's Eve, stays on New Year's Eve. Well, mostly. Faberryvans, Faberry.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. All belongs to _Glee_ writers and creators.

**A/N:** This is approximately one million light years outside of my comfort zone, so it's not perfect by any means. In other words, please be kind.

**One, Two, Three**

Quinn wasn't sure how she'd ended up in the middle of a Rachel and Sam sandwich. She wasn't even into men anymore, but somehow, between stiff martinis and tequila shots, Sam's hand on her upper thigh started to feel really good. And she guessed that somewhere between those things, Rachel and Sam started to feel really good about Quinn. Especially good about her.

Quinn knew the two had been closer of late, of course. After all, Rachel was Kurt's best friend, Blaine was Sam's. Sam was basically second choice Finn - though she'd never say that to his face, she thought he knew on some level that Rachel kind of liked him for the same reason Quinn had moved on to him junior year. Can't have Finn, Sam's a good, solid second option. Quinn privately thought he should go back to Mercedes, to being a first option. Or at least to someone who was capable of seeing him as a first option. But Mercedes was all the way in LA, and right now Sam kind of liked Rachel back, and right at that very moment, he also really liked Quinn again.

She could tell, because his hand was between her legs. Rachel also really liked Quinn right now, it seemed, because at that very same moment, she had a hand kneading Quinn's breast while she pressed herself up against her back and kissed Sam over her shoulder.

It was a strange sensation, two foreign hands on her private parts, teasing her with squeezes and touches, one so much more delicate and small than the other, while she held onto Sam's solid shoulders to steady herself. If she had been less drunk, she might've been more apt to study the feeling and her reactions to it, might even have been repulsed by the situation - after all, she wasn't that into threesomes. But she was very drunk, just like Sam and like Rachel, and when Rachel had gotten up from Sam's other side on the couch to sit on Quinn's lap and they both started kissing her neck, she couldn't do a thing but hold onto Rachel's waist and follow their lead.

Thank God it was a big party. A New Year's Eve bash at the loft, a little masquerade, though Quinn's mask had gone somewhere that was else sometime between the couch and Rachel's dark bedroom area. And everyone was drinking heavily, everyone was dancing and making out, and no one was paying any mind to Quinn and Rachel and Sam making their way to a bedroom. And even if they were, they certainly wouldn't remember it in the morning. A part of Quinn sincerely hoped she wouldn't, either.

But right now, she could relax into the sensations. Right now, she could lift Sam's shirt over his head and maneuver Rachel between them so the brunette head would lower and kiss his magnificently sculpted abs, and Quinn unzipped her little black dress until it pooled on the floor. She pulled Rachel's hair from her neck, freeing the soft skin for kisses and nips, and unhooked her bra at once, grazing fingers on the delicate undersides of her breasts. Rachel squeaked in delight and Quinn smiled around a patch of skin as she leaned back, tilted her head to the side for more from Quinn, and Quinn spied deft little hands undoing Sam's belt and pants' zipper and button.

Rachel gripped Sam through his boxers and he groaned, scratching his own chest while Quinn occupied the rest of Rachel's thoughts with licks and kisses beneath and on her earlobe, kneading her breasts, nails and all. Delicious moans poured from that talented throat at an endless rate and the black bra dropped to the floor as she leaned further and further back into Quinn's mostly steady body. The loss of focus on her part left Sam to swoop behind Quinn this time and she felt the cool air hit her skin as he pulled the laces of her red dress loose, shivering but shifting her stance to let it fall to the floor with Rachel's.

Rachel suddenly whipped around as Quinn was adjusting, looking over Quinn with glassy eyes and husking, "Yes, you're too dressed."

Quinn's eyebrow cocked, first to the slurred words, and then as Sam pulled her bra clasp loose with some doing, and Rachel dropped to her knees to pull her tights and panties off her legs. Once Sam had her bra gone, he wrapped his arms about her midsection, and Quinn felt him nod in response to Rachel as she glanced up at him before she was pulled up and onto the bed, lying back against his bare chest and his prominent bulge. Rachel crawled up after them instantly, drawing Quinn's tights and panties and high heels off entirely.

Sam was caressing her breasts, and it felt lovely, but still Quinn sat up to hook her fingers in Rachel's panties, first tugging her closer with them and then pushing them down her hips, while Sam kissed her neck. Rachel kicked away her heels while Quinn slid the panties under her knees, tasting the salt of Rachel's skin on her hip before biting softly on the bone. Rachel gripped tightly onto her shoulders, nails digging in, but Quinn retracted when she felt Sam moving away, watching him push off his own boxers, socks, and shoes, his rigid member standing proud as he got back onto the bed on his knees.

Rachel pressed Quinn backward, and the blonde peered up at her curiously as she laid back, and watched as Rachel's small hand steered Sam's head between her plump lips. Quinn bit her lip, tan breasts with dusky nipples wavering above her as Rachel bobbed her head on Sam, and she stroked her fingertips up her slim sides, fingering her ribs like piano keys, and then took a breast into her mouth to suck, licking her nipple vigorously. Rachel moaned as if she was in heat, while Quinn tucked her nipple between her teeth and flicked her tongue back and forth.

Sam shifted on the bed, and Quinn heard him mutter, "Stop. Gonna blow," before Rachel's tit was torn away and then was swiftly replaced by her tongue.

Quinn groaned for possibly the first time during this whole encounter as she tasted Rachel's mouth, salty from Sam's precum and sharp from alcohol, but also distinctly Rachel. There was something comforting about Rachel's mouth, something like home, but like a fireplace maybe, because it also ignited sparks of fire all over Quinn's body and left her writhing beneath Rachel.

When they finally broke apart, Rachel's lips were red, Quinn could see even in the relatively dim light, swelled up, and it was remarkably attractive. Quinn wanted to make them look like that every night. It was the first time she got a chance to stop and look at Rachel, to take it in, while they caught their breath and Sam got himself under control. Her brunette hair was wild already, mussed from Sam's grip, hanging about her bare shoulders in a wave that would've been unattractive on anyone else, Quinn was convinced. And her left nipple was taut and red from Quinn's mouth.

"God, you're so beautiful, Quinn," Rachel cried, and Quinn noticed for the first time the wetness of her brown eyes.

She instantly arched up to kiss her again, to wipe away any trace of tears, even if she knew it only came from drunken awe. She rolled on top of Rachel this time, burying her beautiful body beneath her protection, and soon she felt Sam on top of her in turn, kissing her neck and deliberately teasing his manhood at her entrance. Quinn tensed despite knowing she was wet enough for it not to hurt if he chose to push in and brought her mouth from Rachel's, only to have the brunette latch onto her neck, desperately kissing.

"Condom first," Quinn mumbled back to him, and he immediately pulled back to fumble at Rachel's nightstand drawer.

In the meantime, Quinn turned her attention back down to Rachel, kissing her shoulder and nipping the point of it, curling her arms about the slim body.

"I'm so wet," she heard Rachel whisper in her ear, and then a small hand found Quinn's, guiding it downward. "Feel."

Quinn's eyebrows popped up as her fingers touched a heat that was almost too much to touch, a wetness that instantly dripped down her fingertips. She took control of her hand's motions, burrowing her fingers between Rachel's folds and rubbing to soothe her. Rachel's eyes rolled back and her thighs clamped almost painfully around Quinn's hips, jerking upward as her head fell back, mouth dropping open in ecstasy. Quinn had never seen anything more beautiful.

Sam returned to her neck, and Quinn pulled her fingers away to stop him, to brush him away for a moment. Rachel jerked up in protest, whining and gripping at her shoulders.

"No, don't stop, don't stop, please!"

Quinn kissed her to shush her, and in the meantime gestured to Sam to help her move Rachel up on the bed, against the pillows, while she pried open her thighs and then drew away from her lips to latch her mouth to her folds. Rachel was satisfied - she fell back against the pillows and gripped the headboard with white knuckles, wrapping her legs around Quinn's shoulders and moaning so loudly Quinn worried for a moment that she would be heard above the music.

Sam pushed into her from behind, and Quinn lurched forward with a soft moan into Rachel's sex, drawing her tongue up the slit again and again. She felt full, with Sam rocking into her over and over, and while she didn't really care for men anymore, she didn't mind at the moment. After all, it was Sam, she trusted Sam, and as long as she was the one who got to make Rachel come, she didn't really care what he did.

So she spread her thighs enough for him to buck into her and he held her hips for leverage, and Quinn teased the tip of her tongue against Rachel's clit, holding down her hips as well, but more to keep from getting her teeth knocked out than anything else. Rachel's heels dug into her back so roughly she knew she would have bruises, but she didn't much care about anything but how hot Rachel's puss was, and how her sopping juices were running down her chin, and how delicious she tasted. Like thick hot honey.

And how Rachel screamed like she sang - full-bodied, with all her heart, and it was Quinn's name she was screaming. She came more than once, Quinn could tell, from the taste and the amount gushing from her and the way her abdomen jumped and twitched, but Quinn didn't stop. Wouldn't stop until Sam finished or until Rachel couldn't take anymore, whichever came last.

Rachel's screaming and moaning seemed to be helping Sam along, for his pace increased every time, and soon enough he was straining over Quinn's back and howling. Quinn slowed as Rachel's hand tugged at her hair then, pulling her away slightly, apparently out of words, as she slumped back into the pillows breathlessly, chest heaving.

Quinn nudged Sam up from her back to crawl up the bed next to Rachel, wanting a pillow and wanting the smell of her shampoo close by, and shortly after she felt Sam settle half on top of her next to her, leaving her in another Rachel and Sam sandwich. She couldn't help but smile, particularly when Rachel kissed her and promptly passed out.

#

The pain Quinn felt in the morning, she abruptly decided, was not worth it. She would never celebrate New Year's again, not if it meant this kind of nausea and headache and joint pain and back pain. Not to mention between the legs pain.

And then a whole new wave of sickness went over her, and Quinn burrowed her face into a small bare shoulder and warm hair. She did not just make another drunken sexual mistake. It wasn't possible. She did not just add to her already impressive track record of cheating on her boyfriend with his best friend and getting pregnant, and then sleeping with her lesbian best friend, with a threesome with her ex-boyfriend and Rachel Berry.

The weight on the bed shifted, and Quinn peeked up and over her shoulder to find Sam pulling on his shoes. When he stood, slinging his jacket over his arm, they caught eyes. She blushed, but he only winked, smiled, and headed out of the room, leaving her alone. With Rachel. Naked Rachel. Naked and alone with naked Rachel.

Quinn glanced down across the tan body, curled half into her own, and wondered if Sam had the right idea. Get away before the talking could be done. There was no need to talk about it. It was a drunken mistake, that was it, and it would never happen again. Particularly the part where Quinn spent a good half hour eating Rachel out. She was sure that if Rachel remembered anything from last night, she'd definitely be mortified to know that and want Quinn out of there anyway.

But when she started to shift, to untangle the sheets from her legs, Rachel grabbed onto her sleepily and mumbled, "Don't go."

Quinn bit her lip, resisting the urge to brush very messy hair away from her tired face, and murmured, hoping to remind her that the body she was holding onto was very not masculine or Sam-like, "Rachel, it's me."

Rachel's brow furrowed. "I know. Don't go."

Quinn hummed shortly before cautiously settling back against the brunette. "Okay."

The silence threatened to burst her eardrums.

"Sam left already," she mumbled, conversationally.

Rachel snuggled deeper into Quinn's embrace. "Good."

"Good?"

"Mmhm." She yawned widely. "Was fun, but...want just you and me this time."

"This time?"

Rachel smiled, eyes still closed. "You just gonna repeat me all day?"

Quinn blushed. "Sorry. It's just…"

Rachel adjusted beneath her, eyes slowly opening to peer up at Quinn. Her heart thudded faster.

"You think I'm gonna let you get away after _that_? I don't think so, Quinn Fabray. You're mine, like it or not." Rachel's eyes promptly closed, and she pressed her cheek against Quinn's chest, nuzzling up. "And after last night, you can't tell me you don't like it."

Quinn couldn't help but smile, petting down her messy brunette hair, gently sorting out the snarls. "As long as you're mine, too."

"Don't make me sing," Rachel grumbled, and Quinn laughed softly.

Maybe threesomes weren't so bad, Quinn decided. As long as they ended in a twosome.


End file.
